roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Lazarus
The Lazarus is a PvP Dreadnought with astounding shield health and firepower. Description The Lazarus is a Dreadnought with astounding shield health and high firepower. However, it has low hull health for a ship of its class. The cockpit itself is located in a bulge beneath the ship that makes turning awkward. Interior The interior of the Lazarus is very odd; the ship is entered through a teleporter located at the far tip. The interior is just a seat with the word "Interior" in front of it. Advantages * Out-damages almost every ship in the game, rivaling the Osiris and Andromeda. * Triple Turrets have a fast fire rate, making it a little easier to fight smaller ships. * Shreds Battleships, other Dreadnoughts and Carriers. * Massive shield health. * Decent speed. Disadvantages * Lacks shield damage without the use of it's Spinals * Lowest amount of hull health for its class. * Spinals can be hard to aim due to the widely spaced barrels. * Poor turn speed. * Multiple blind spots. * Requires VIP to build. * Needs proper angling for all Turrets to shoot (chew) a specific target. * Extremely large. * Shield breakers such as the Zeus, Sagittarius or Naglfar could have a nice lunch on it's shields. Strategy * The Lazarus's high DPS and immense shields makes it excellent for running into a existing battle or diving a base then escaping without the enemy knowing if you are low or not. * The Lazarus '''is amazing for brawling and taking on ships of its size, as the spinals will eat shields along with your kinetic weapons to kill off hull where you can. * Deciding to escape battles with a few thousand shields is recommended to avoid being hulled. Players will certainly dive a hulled '''Lazarus. * Avoid shield shredders like the Zeus or Sagittarius as they can severely damage or even kill a Lazarus with ease. * Don't let ships go under it as its single flak cannon will only do so much to certain ships. * Use your spinals to disable your enemy shield, and use your warp to dodge your enemy while your opponent is on hull. Version History * Made a VIP ship a few days after its release in .62a1. This change also buffed the Shield from 8240 to 8500 and nerfed the Hull from 3850 to 1250. * Shield increased to 9001 (from 8500), turn speed increased to 0.07 (from 0.05) in .65b * Received buff by replacing its Triple Cannons and Lasers with 2x Rapid Fire Lasers and 3x Rapid Fire Cannons in "Mega update". *Turn speed increased from 0.07 to 0.1 in version .66b Trivia * You get in by touching the first "spike" on the front. * As of update .62a1, the Lazarus has the weakest hull health value for a Dreadnought Class ship. * It is sometimes called a 'Laz' for short. * Not commonly seen. * Very strong and menacing for a Dreadnought. Category:Browse Category:Ships Category:Dreadnought Category:Siege Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Pirate Ship Category:Support Ship Category:Capital Ship Category:VIP Ship